Just The Boy
by jessy4569
Summary: Rory knew she was being a little standoffish towards Dean lately and she wasn’t sure why. Well she did know why. She just wasn’t willing to let herself admit it. At least not yet. Trory.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: The rating of the story will be bumped up in later chapters. I have not really decided where I am going with this story yet but I hope you like it so far. I know that it will probably be a Trory. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

Rory cleared her throat loudly and in her most professional voice said, "Lane. Dean. Mom. After giving tonight's movie much thought…in fact I pondered over it for hours…I have finally decided on Willy Wonka and the…"

"Yay, I knew that guilt trip about the 14 hours of labor would work!"

Lane smiled at Loralei's excitement.

"Come on Rory not again!"

"Dean, you said you loved this movie."

"Yeah, the first time I saw it. I think it was after the 17th time I heard "I've Got the Golden Ticket" that it began losing it's appeal."

Loralei stared into space as if she were in shock that anyone could say such a thing.

Ohh dangerous comment Dean, you know how much Loralei loves that song.

"Dean, get out of my house!" Loralei screamed.

"Mom…calm down. Dean was only voicing his opinion. Okay Dean, if you don't want to watch the Oompa Loompas that's your loss, but I guess you can choose tonight's movie."

"Thank you. I'll run to the movie store and be back in ten minutes." He leaned down to give Rory a kiss. She backed away.

"No kiss. You insult The Golden Ticket Song you insult me."

"What happened to voicing my opinion?"

"I said you had the right to, I did not say I would agree with it, in fact I think your making a mistake."

Dean walked out of the house knowing he probably did make a mistake fighting with the Gilmore Girls when it came to Willy Wonka.

As soon as Dean was out of earshot Loralei erupted.

"The nerve of that boy. Insulting Willy Wonka. I am disgusted."

Rory opened her mouth to defend her boyfriend, but nothing came out. Instead she just allowed her mother to vent.

"and after I allowed him to date you…and after that whole fourteen hours of labor bit…and he still wouldn't watch…well he may not be my kid but I am sure his mother went through more than that I mean look at him he's a giant…"

Rory knew her mother was purposely overreacting. She wasn't even making sense. She knew that her mother had noticed Rory distancing herself from Dean lately. She also knew that this was her mother's way of trying to get Rory to vent about Dean. As if Rory couldn't see through her plan. Rory knew she was being a little standoffish towards Dean lately and she wasn't sure why. Well she did know why. She just wasn't willing to let herself admit it. At least not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Earth to Rory…Come in Rory…" Dean yelled at his girlfriend. "I got the movies."

"Oh, Dean, hi when did you get back?"

"Two minutes ago, Lane had to go home and your mom told me to tell you she's going to Luke's and she'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Oh, okay." It was weird all of a sudden Rory began to feel uncomfortable being in her house with Dean alone. She tried to brush off the feeling. "So..um what movies did you get?

"I got Hide and Seek and the Boogey Man, I thought it might be fun to watch a scary movie together."

"You know what Dean. I am not really in the mood to watch a movie anymore. Do you want to go to Luke's?"

"Actually Rory, I thought maybe we could hang out together here. I mean it's been a while since we've been alone together."

It started to come back to her. That feeling in her stomach she had been getting around Dean lately, and it wasn't butterflies. It was nerves bad nerves. She remembered now why she had avoided being alone together for so long.

_Flashback_

"_It was really great of your mom to let us have the house to ourselves tonight."_

"_Yeah, well our one year anniversary doesn't come around all the time now does it." She replied._

_Suddenly he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. He pulled away._

"_Rory, wait a second. I have something I need to ask you. I've been giving this a lot of thought and I think now is as good a time as any."_

"_Dean you're not proposing are you?" Rory joked._

"_No, but I do think it's time we take our relationship to the next level." He replied._

"_What do you mean, the next level?" She asked confused._

_He bent down and kissed her gently. She looked up at him still confused. _

"_Well, I think that we should sleep together. Be each others firsts." "Well actually your first" he added with a smirk._

"_I don't know Dean. I mean that's kind of a big deal. Maybe we should discuss the pros and cons first, you know make a list."_

"_Rory you're being ridiculous you don't make a list of pros and cons before having sex. Do you love me or don't you?"_

" _I-I do l-love you." When she heard the words aloud she couldn't believe how un-convincing they were, yet for him it seemed to suffice._

"_Ok, so then what is there to think about. We are both responsible seventeen year olds who are in love and ready to take their relationship to the next level."_

_Suddenly he pushed her up against her bedroom door and forced his tongue into her mouth. _

_It used to be enough. It used to be enough for her to melt into his arms. There was no electricity no sparks. She just wanted to push him away._

_Suddenly his hand was going up the front of her shirt. She grabbed his hand and took it out from under her shirt. He refused to give up that easily. He just did it again. He kissed her with more force. Her lips felt limp and her tongue was dry. Yet he kept going. He took his hand out from under her shirt and started fumbling with the buttons trying to get it to open, not even caring about her feelings just trying to satisfy his own wants. Everything was happening to fast for her to react. She wanted him to get off of her. Her muscles just wouldn't function. She was in shock. Suddenly she found herself pushing him away. _

"_What, what's wrong?" _

"_Dean I am not ready for this, I am sorry."_

"_But Rory, come on I promise it'll be fun. I have protection are you afraid of getting pregnant?_

"_Dean, I am just not ready."_

"_Come on Rory, you know you want me."_

_The thing was she did want him…to get the hell off of her. _

_He tried one more time. He was never a quitter. She had always admired this about him until now. _

"_Dean, please, leave."_

_Frustrated, he left. She was scared and angry she knew she should break up with him but instead she chalked it up to teenage hormones. She knew he would never do anything like that again. He didn't talk to her for days after that. Then her forgave her. HE forgave HER. It should have been the other way around._

_End Flashback_

That was two months ago. She had never told her mother. She had never told Lane. She remembered why she was scared. Why she wanted more than anything to leave.

"Rory…Rory…You keep Spacing out. Maybe this will keep you from spacing out again."

He leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft kiss. Nothing like what had happened a few months ago. But it was enough to make her feel sick. She looked at him, she felt disgusted.

"You know what Dean, I have a lot of homework to do, I have to finish typing an essay for English, so I think we should just call it a night."

"Actually I wouldn't mind hanging out and watching you write."

She reluctantly agreed after he begged and pleaded. What used to be so appealing about Dean now seemed utterly pathetic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The truth was Rory didn't have any homework to finish. She always did her homework either Friday or Saturday night when everyone else was out partying. She just couldn't stand to be alone with Dean in that room for a second longer.

"Dean, I know I said you could stay, but I think it would be too much of a distraction. I really need to get my essay done."

"Rory, we both know there isn't an essay." Dean replied.

"What are you talking about, of course there's an essay…and it's a long three-thousand word essay with foot notes and citations….you would be soo bored…" she knew she was rambling but she just wanted him to leave.

"Rory, it's okay you don't have to pretend with me. If you wanted to get me in your room all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to make up some lame excuse about doing homework on your computer. We both know you do your homework on Friday and Saturday nights."

She stood there in disbelief, while he stood there smirking like he had uncovered her dirty little secret. Suddenly they were both pulled out of their thoughts when Rory's computer buzzed signaling she had received an instant message from one of her friends. She glanced at the screen and minimized the IM before Dean had a chance to look at it.

"Who was that?" He asked

"Oh it was just Paris reminding me we have a meeting for the Franklin tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." He began inching towards her.

"Dean, look, I know how much you wanted to be alone tonight but I have a lot of work to do so I think it would be best if you just left."

"You know what Rory forget you…I mean do you know how many girls at school are all over me. Do you know how many girls I turn down for you? Do you know how many girls would jump at the chance to be with me? I am not gonna sit around and wait for you. You're not worth it." With that he stormed out the front door.

She wanted to run after him. She wanted to scream at him and tell him that she was worth waiting for if he really loved her. She felt like someone had sucked all of the air out of her lungs. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. She had never been as hurt as she was right now and that was including spraining her ankle and breaking her arm in three places. "You're not worth it" kept repeating over and over in her head. She collapsed on her bed and cried into her pillow, long hard sobs escaping from her lips every so often. She hated herself for allowing him to do this to her. He was playing with her emotions. He didn't love her. He just wanted to get her in bed. That was what all guys wanted these days. She hated herself for putting up with him. She knew she didn't deserve this.

She walked over to her computer and looked at the IM she had minimized before.

DUGREY345: Hey Mary

He was still online.

WILLYWONKAFAN: Tristan, why do you insist on instant messaging me?

DUGREY345: Well, now we are making progress, you actually responded this time.

WILLYWONKAFAN: What do you want Tristan?

DUGREY345: You, Mary.

WILLYWONKAFAN: In your dreams Tristan

DUGREY345: Every night, Mare, every night.

WILLYWONKAFAN: I set myself up for that one.

She was going to write more but she was startled by the butterflies that had suddenly made their way into her stomach. Dean, Dean who?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: This was sort of a filler chapter, so please don't be disappointed if this is not what you had hoped for. The best is yet to come. Thanks for all your reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways. **

Wait a second. She did not just feel butterflies from one of Tristan's pick-up lines. She quickly cleared her mind. She was vulnerable. The man she had been with for over a year, the man she had called her first love had just broke her heart. She was overwhelmed. Her emotions were playing tricks on her.

WILLYWONKAFAN: I have to go Tristan.

DUGREY345: You know Mare, you don't have to use proper English with me a simple g2g would have been fine.

WILLYWONKAFAN: Whatever Bible Boy, See you tomorrow.

Oh my gosh, did she just call Tristan Bible Boy. That was her and Loralei's nickname for him. Great, now he's gonna think I spent time coming up with a pet name for him. She quickly signed off before he had a chance to reply. Before she could worry herself even more she heard the door open. Loralei was home.

"Oh hey honey, where's Dean?" Loralei asked confused

"Home I guess." Rory replied.

"Ok, let me rephrase. Why is Dean not here with you right now, I gave you guys the house to yourselves?"

"Dean broke up with me mom. It's over."

Rory didn't realize how much it would hurt to say those words out loud. As much as she tried to hold them in tears came streaming down her already tear-streaked face. Loralei immediately wrapped Rory in a tight embrace.

"Honey what happened? Was it a stupid fight?" Loralei asked.

"It was nothing I guess he just doesn't love me anymore."

Loralei was never one to hide her emotions. In fact Rory could read her face like a book and she knew her mother had that look. The look that meant Dean you better start running. Rory knew she should have told her mother what happened, but she knew if she did Dean would not live to see tomorrow. She figured she could keep her secret a little while longer, until Loralei cooled down a bit.

"Rory hon, it's his loss and I know every mother says that to their heart broken daughters but usually their wrong. You are the smartest, prettiest, sweetest kid in the world and if Dean couldn't see that, then he doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks mom, I think I'm just gonna go to sleep it's been a long night."

"Okay, g'nite babe."

The next morning Rory woke up feeling coffee deprived, but this was normal broken heart or not. The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day and Rory almost smiled that is until all the events of the previous night came rushing into her brain. All of a sudden coffee didn't seem like a priority, instead all she wanted to do was crawl back into her bed and sleep. Just as she was about to shut her eyes again Loralei came parading into her room.

"Rise and shine, oh lovely daughter of mine." She chirped.

"You're especially cheery today" Rory said with playful disgust. "How much coffee have you had this morning?" she asked

"Only one cup!" Loralei argued. Rory looked unsatisfied with that response. "Okay, plus four. Besides what does that matter, you have to get up for school young lady."

Rory quietly dressed into her Chilton Uniform, she kissed her mother goodbye and because she was running late she had no time to stop for coffee. Not a good start to her morning. The bus ride to Chilton seemed to take forever. She kept replaying last night's events over and over again in her head. She needed a distraction.

The bus finally arrived. She raced to her locker even though she had twenty minutes before her first class. She fumbled with the lock that would never open. She stared up at the ceiling silently praying that her locker would open. Suddenly she felt a surge of electricity run through her body, and chills ran up and down her spine. She looked over towards the lock and saw his hand resting on top of hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Anything in italics for the rest of the story will be Tristan's point of view. Again this was sort of like another filler chapter. I promise something big will happen soon its just that its easier to make smaller chapters that way I can update every day but I promise the chapters will get longer. The next one is going to be big! Thanks for all the reviews!**

Her first instincts told her it was Dean. She panicked momentarily…until she looked up and saw a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at her. She quickly removed her hand from the lock.

"What do you want Tristan?"

"Do we really need to go over this again Mary, and by the way that's Bible Boy to you."

Oh great he remembered. She could feel her face turning fourteen shades of purple. She turned around so he wouldn't see.

_It was so cute he couldn't help but smile. He loved everything about her. Pull yourself together Dugrey he thought to himself, she's just a girl. The thing was Tristan knew she wasn't just a girl. She was the most incredible girl he had ever met. He never felt this way about anyone before. He was head over heels for her and she just wished he would leave her alone. His mind drifted to the night before. When they were talking online last night he couldn't help but laugh at their little routine banter. When she called him Bible Boy he could feel his heart beating in his throat. He didn't know what to think. Was it a pet name? Or—was it just a way to make him feel stupid. He didn't know but he hoped it was the first one. He was crazy over her. He just had to make her fall in love with him._

Little did he no, they she probably already was.

He leaned up against her locker and picked up a coffee that he had placed on the floor before.

"For me?" she asked excited.

"No…it's for the coffee addict standing next to you." He replied sarcastically

"You are a God Tristan Dugrey…sorry the lack of caffeine must be getting to me…I didn't mean to boost your ego any further."

He smirked.

She closed her eyes and took in the bittersweet aroma of the coffee. She took a sip and then carefully licked her lips wanting to savor every drop.

_He stared at her his mouth agape…he had never seen anything more erotic in his life. He was falling hard for this girl. _

She looked at him surprised. His was staring at her intently his mouth slightly open. She couldn't possibly have been having this affect on him. Her stomach filled with the un-explainable butterflies she had been experiencing lately. She turned around and saw Summer standing behind her. She turned back towards Tristan feeling disappointed. So that's what he was staring at. She wasn't disappointed she told herself. How could she be disappointed…it's not like she liked Tristan.

Okay Rory…just keep telling yourself that!


	6. Chapter 6

Rory mumbled a quick goodbye to Tristan and went to her first class of the day. She was happy to be able to go to class. The classroom was like her safe-zone. While there she was surrounded by bright teachers who hoped that eventually some of their brilliance would rub off on their students. She was usually so pre-occupied with the long lectures or truckloads of diagrams and note sheets, she didn't have time to think about anything else. Today she was especially thankful because she wasn't so sure she wanted to ponder why she felt so disappointed when she discovered Tristan was not staring at her.

_He was used to always getting what he wanted. He lived a luxurious life filled with limos and butlers, a staff who was at his beck and call, and a more than generous "allowance." He had blonde hair, bright, piercing blue eyes and a smile that made even the strongest girls melt into his arms. He was used to it, he had grown accustomed to it, he expected it. When she refused him he almost took it as a challenge. He had to get to her. It was a conquest. Yet, day after day one innuendo after the next, he began to notice her lively personality and her beautiful features. Her noticed her wit, her charm, her love of coffee…he just noticed how everything about her seemed perfect. It was then he realized he had begun to fall madly in love with her. A feeling that he had yet to experience. Yet, of course this went unnoticed by Rory. She still believed it was a conquest…a way for him to get her in bed. He wished he could tell her how he felt. _

When the bell rang signaling class had ended, Rory walked as quickly as possible trying her best to avoid all hallways where she may have bumped into Tristan. She couldn't face him. Not yet. She still had to make sense of her feelings….the butterflies, the jealousy, the disappointment. She had never felt those things with Dean or even if she had those feelings were long gone and now replaced with hurt. Lost in thought she made her way to class completely oblivious to the fact that she was being watched…

--------------------GG----------------------GG----------------------------GG------------------------

Dean had no idea what he was doing there. He wasn't sure why he had traveled the forty-five minutes to Hartford. He knew he was there to see her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to apologize and beg for her to take him back or if he just wanted to spy on her and see just how miserable she was without him. He knew she would be devastated. That's how he wanted it. He didn't go into the relationship with the intention of hurting Rory. He just didn't want to be the one with the broken heart. He wasn't sure if he ever really loved her. He probably didn't. He really only wanted one thing and he thought a year would be a sufficient amount of time for him to make her fall in love with him and then get what he wanted out of the relationship. The truth was after Rory refused him the second time…he just didn't feel like it was worth it anymore. He hadn't liked her all that much. He didn't want to wait around for her. He didn't think it made him a bad guy. It just made him a guy who knew what he wanted. When he arrived at her school he just kind of hung around trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. He was there to spy on her and then ask for forgiveness and then he planed on having make-up sex. Then he figured after that was over with he would probably dump her and move on. It was a plan that couldn't miss.

_Tristan was a little disappointed when he didn't see Rory walking to her next class. He did however see someone he wished he hadn't. Dean: Rory's boyfriend in other words his worst enemy. He didn't know why he was here. Dean knew Tristan had a thing for Rory so every opportunity Dean had, he would choose to rub it in Tristan's face. He hated the guy. He hated the way he looked at Rory as though he was her property and he hated the way he kissed her and the way her touched her. He was pretty sure he would hate anyone that got the chance to date Rory other than himself but Dean he really, really hated and he wasn't sure why. _

Rory was seated in her class…happy once again to have the distraction. Her teacher Max Medina (once her mother's fiancé) was in the middle of teaching Hamlet when a knock came at the door. Rory turned to look towards the doorway and her heart stopped. It was Dean. He was standing there in her classroom asking her teacher if he could please see her for a moment. Thankfully her teacher declined his request and told him he would have to wait until after class. Suddenly Rory felt sick. She felt this heat rising in her face and she felt her eyes welling up with tears. She was petrified of him. He basically tried to rape her and his words stung her all over again as the memories can flooding back. She was about to break down. She needed to get out of there now.

"Mr. Medina, may I please be excused?" She asked afraid to talk knowing her tears would flow any minute.

Mr. Medina noticing the tears in her eyes agreed to excuse her from the remainder of the class. She thanked him and walked into the hallway.

_Tristan wasn't really up for going to class he had way to much on his mind. _

_He never would have been able to focus. Plus, Summer was in that class and for some reason she was being especially clingy lately. Always asking what days he was free and when they could get some along time together. He really never liked Summer that much…she was just a distraction…a way to keep his mind off of Rory. He was walking towards the bathrooms when he saw her. At first his heart raced as it always did when he knew he was about to see her or talk to her. Yet, when he got a little closer he noticed she was crying and immediately his heart broke. He walked over to her._

"Hey Rory." He said.

She looked up at him and gave a small smile at his use of her real name. He sat down next to her and instinctively tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. She felt the butterflies form in her stomach from him being so close to her. She could feel his breath on her face and immediately chills circulated through out her body. Rory looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"What happened Rory?" He asked. "I hate seeing you cry. Please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong."

She started to open her mouth but immediately shut it. She knew that if she began to speak all the things she had bottled up inside her for so long would come out. She wasn't even able to talk to her mother about what had happened yet. She was sure she wouldn't be able to tell Tristan. Yet when she looked at him again, he looked genuinely concerned. She wanted to tell him. She needed to tell someone.

"Does this have anything to do with Dean being here today?" He asked

She nodded. "Yeah it does." Suddenly her eyes started to fill with tears again and she couldn't do anything to prevent them from falling.

"Rory, you can tell me. I hate seeing you like this." He told her.

She started from the beginning. She told him about their first "sexual encounter" and then she told him about the other night. She told him all of the horrible things Dean said, stopping every so often to try and stifle a sob. With each word Tristan's face grew redder and redder with anger.

_He had never felt more angry in his entire life. He knew he didn't like Dean and right now all he wanted to do was kill him. How could anyone do something so horrible, say such horrible things about a girl who was so incredible. As she was telling him everything that had happened to her…there was only so much he could do to keep himself from getting up, finding him and smashing his face in. She told him that she was afraid. She didn't know what would happen the next time they were alone together. She cried a lot. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold, tell her that not all guys are like that, tell her that everything was going to be okay. She told him that Dean said she was not worth waiting for. Yet Tristan knew he would wait forever if that's how long it took, and even after forever she would be worth the wait. He didn't understand how Dean could not have seen that._

"Tristan, I am just so scared and I don't know if I can…" Tristan stopped her mid-sentence.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Mr. Medina told him to wait in the headmaster's office until class was over, but since class was over an hour ago I suppose he's wandering around the school looking for me. Either that or he went home." She answered.

He got up from where he was sitting.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"To kill your boyfriend." There was no beating around the bush.

"Wait! Tristan. Don't. I know…" He interrupted her again. This time with his lips. He planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. It lasted maybe a millisecond. It was a kiss you would get from your mom, your grandma even, but from him it was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. She found herself wanting it to last forever, but she knew it was nothing. It was an I'm-here-for-you-as-a-friend kiss. But someone took it a different way.

"SLUT" she heard someone yell.

She recognized that voice. Suddenly she could feel herself clinging to the back of Tristan's shirt. It was Dean.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter…it was a little bit more than the last two filler's but this was still more of a longer filler with a cliff-hanger. I promise lots of drama and action in the next chapter. Rating may be bumped up for the next chapter. I appreciate all the reviews…please keep reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Tristan whipped around. It was Dean. Rory squeezed his hand. He knew he shouldn't do anything now, not yet. _

"So you'll just sleep with any guy who isn't me huh Rory?" Dean yelled

Rory was too scared to speak. She knew if she spoke she would cry. She couldn't let Dean see her cry.

"What do you want Bag Boy?" Tristan screamed

"I came for MY girlfriend!" Dean responded. "But I can see she got over me pretty quickly." "What I wasn't good enough for your Rory…you had to go and hook up with some rich boy?"

_That was it. He couldn't take it anymore, all he wanted to do was kill this guy for hurting Rory. Tristan released his hand from Rory's tight grip, he took a step back and swung at Dean using all his anger, hatred and frustration to throw the punch. _

Dean fell backward, his face felt numb and he was sure his nose and probably one of his cheekbones was broken but he couldn't let Tristan see that he was hurt. He carefully got up off of the ground and wrapped his hand tightly around Rory's wrist.

"C'mon Rory, let's go." He shouted in her ear.

Rory knew she had to say something before Tristan did something even worse than before.

"Dean," she said in a quiet voice "I think you need to leave." She carefully pushed his hand off of her wrist.

Dean was absolutely disgusted. "You know what Rory fine! I came here to apologize but you know what I'm done. We are finished! And don't come crawling back to me when Lover boy over here breaks your heart."

_He looked over at Rory. Her eyes were welling up with tears and he knew she would break down any minute. He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Why was Dean still standing here?_

"Dean, are you leaving or do I have to show you the way out?" Tristan yelled.

"I'm just letting Rory take one last look at what she's giving up."

"I don't think she's too disappointed." Tristan spat back.

Rory watched as Tristan and Dean fought back and forth. Dean insulting, Tristan defending. She knew what she had to do. She didn't want to do it but suddenly she could feel the words forming in her mouth.

"Dean I am so sorry." Rory whispered. "I still want to be your girlfriend if you want me." "I'll do anything if you take me back." She added.

_Tristan could not believe his ears. What was going on? Did she just agree to get back together with the man who would have raped her? Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw Rory wink at him. He was confused. What did she have planned?_

Dean bent down and whispered in Rory's ear "I definitley still want you." He said. "I mean are you ready for the next level of our relationship?" he asked hopefully.

"I think I am." She whispered back in a husky voice. "I'll meet you at my place after school." "Don't be late."

Dean smirked and seemed satisfied. He gave Rory a long hard kiss. She resisted the urge to push him off of her. She couldn't take his lips against hers it felt so wrong. She noticed that Tristan looked a little jealous, but she was sure she was only imagining it.

_He couldn't believe how jealous he was. He wanted his lips upon hers. He knew she had a plan, and he knew he was probably a part of it somehow, he knew she was not really into Dean's kiss, he knew she did not love Dean, yet he ached all over at the sight of their kiss and he just wanted it to end. _

Finally, the kiss was over. Dean said a quick good bye and practically skipped out of the building.

Rory wasn't the only one with a plan.

**Author's Note: I know I promised a big chapter but I had some new ideas so I really needed to put this filler in to lead up to the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Keep on reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was away for a while so I didn't have a chance to…I should be updating more frequently from now on. Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

_Tristan couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't sure if he misread her wink, maybe she didn't have a plan maybe…_

"Tristan! Are you there?" Rory asked him waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh yeah sorry…I was just wondering…are you really getting back together with Dean?" His tone was harsh and dripping with jealousy. Yet, Rory didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Didn't you see me wink? I have a plan. This is the only way I can put closure on the whole Dean situation." She responded.

_Tristan breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Rory being with Dean again would mean the death of him…he would always be worried about her and he would always be jealous of their relationship…silently wishing she could love him. Suddenly he felt chills run up and down his spine, he felt electricity surging through his body…he saw her lips upon his. He leaned into her kiss not believing it was real. She moaned into the kiss. He pulled her in closer loving the effect he was having on her. It was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced and then it was over. She pulled away._

"Sorry." She said a blush creeping up onto her face. "I just couldn't think of another way to pull you out of your thoughts. Earth to Tristan wasn't working."

He smiled. "Maybe I'll start daydreaming more often." He replied. "So tell me your plan!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean took the bus back to Stars Hollow. The forty-minute ride gave him time to clear his head and put the finishing touches on his plan. He knew they would have the house to themselves tonight since Loralei was going to be away on business for the evening. He put everything together in his head. Everything was going to work perfectly. He couldn't believe she had taken him back and everyone said she was the smart one. The bus ride was over and he had almost everything ready for this afternoon. He had one last thing to do…next stop the drug store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tristan had to admit, he did not love Rory's plan. He knew she was putting herself in danger by allowing herself to be alone with Dean, even if it was for only a short amount of time. As soon as Dean left Rory began telling Tristan the plan. Rory told Tristan that she knew when she was alone with Dean he was going to try something again. She said she could stall him for about a half hour which gave Tristan plenty of time to get to her house. Tristan would then walk in and confess his love to Rory (of course Rory didn't know that Tristan would not be making this part up). She would tell Tristan that she loved Dean (even though he knew this was all made-up it still made his heart ache when she said the words). She would tell him that nothing could come between her and Dean. Tristan, defeated would leave the house and watch through the window without Dean knowing. Here came the part Tristan really hated. Tristan had to watch as Dean started to take advantage of Rory…and Rory was going to allow it for only about a minute. Then Tristan would come barging in catch Dean in the act and would then call the police or at least threaten to call. She strongly believed this would keep Dean from ever coming near her again. He hated the plan. He just hated it…he knew something was going to go wrong. What if Rory couldn't stall Dean? What if Dean tried something before he got there? Millions of what if's were buzzing around in his head. He loved Rory more than anything in the world. He had to be her knight and shining armor. He had to come through for her. So although it was against his better judgment he agreed to the plan._

Rory was nervous. School was ending in about ten minutes. She told herself to remain calm. She knew her plan was risky. There were millions of things that could go wrong. She also knew this was the only way to keep Dean away forever. Trying to keep her mind off of Dean, Rory flashed back to her kiss with Tristan in the hallway. She told Tristan it was to wake him out of a trance. The truth was he was just so cute standing there staring off into space. She found herself wanting to be the one he was thinking about. Before she knew it her had lips found their way to his. They were kissing. It was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced in her life. It left her lips feeling warm and her whole body tingling. She wanted to go on kissing him forever. She knew then she couldn't keep on hiding it. She was finally admitting to herself she had feelings for Tristan Dugrey. The bell rang and woke her from her thoughts. She immediately went to find Tristan to make sure he understood all the details of the plan. He was already waiting by her locker.

"Hi Mary." He said in a low husky tone. He was happy to see her.

"You ready for tonight Bible Boy?" She asked.

_He smiled at the use of the nickname, but his smile immediately turned into a frown at her mentioning the plan. He was not ready. He was nervous._

"Yeah, I'm ready." He replied. "Just make sure you can stall him and call me if he tries something before I get there!" He added.

"I'll be fine." She promised. "I'll see you later."

_She was about to walk away but then she flipped around. He couldn't help but think he gorgeous she was._

"Tristan, thank you so much for doing this for me. I really appreciate it." She said.

"I'd do anything for you Mary." He replied.

Butterflies filled her stomach at his comment. She was falling hard.

Rory walked up to her house expecting Dean to be sitting there waiting for her. Fortunatly he wasn't there yet. This gave Tristan more time, but it also gave her more time to be nervous. She decided to go on the computer and see if Lane was online. She signed on.

BIBLEBOY: Hey Mary!

Tristan changed his screen name. She couldn't believe it! She felt those butterflies she had been feeling a lot lately.

WILLYWONKAFAN: I love your new Screen Name…I must know the name of the genius who came up with it!

BIBLEBOY: I must give you credit for that one Mary. And I would love to keep on chatting…but I have to leave!

WILLYWONKAFAN: And where are you going?

BIBLEBOY: I'm going to be your Knight and Shining Armor.

There were those butterflies again, but they quickly disappeared when she heard the door open. She signed off her computer, took a deep breath, and went to greet Dean.

She walked into the kitchen. Dean was sitting down at the table waiting. He was already having a soda, and he had gotten one for her two. She accepted the drink and decided it was a perfect way to stall for a little while. She would sip her drink slowly and they would talk for a while.

"Hey Dean." She said

"Hey Rory" He handed her the drink.

"Thanks, um…I missed you today…after you um…left." She lied…she had to make it sound like she was really in love with him. Unfortuantly she didn't sound so convincing.

"I missed you too." He kissed her on the cheek. "Why don't we go into the living room and watch some T.V. for a while?" he suggested.

"Sure" She replied. She was surprised. She had expected him to be all over her the second he got there. She grabbed her drink and they walked into the living room.

He sat down and patted the cushion next to him signaling for her to sit down too. She sat down and turned on the t.v. Of course there was nothing on. She decided to strike up conversation.

"So, Dean…um…what did you do all day?" She asked. She knew it was a lame question, and it would probably result in a one-word response. She was about to add more…

Then everything went black.

**Author's Note: I hope everyone liked this chapter. This next chapter is going to be really, really big! I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I have a lot of ideas and this story should end up being pretty long or I could end the story in a couple of chapters. Please let me know if you guys think I should continue it or make it shorter. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been extremely busy with school and everything and I will be updating more often now that I am kind of settled into school. Thank you to all the reviewers I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review! Thanks!

Dean was not stupid. If you gave him a geometry test could he pass it? Probably not. But, Dean had what many brilliant people lacked…common sense. Dean had the common sense to know that if he caused any harm to Rory Gilmore, there would be pain in his immediate future. And as if Loralei and Luke weren't protective enough, now he had this guy Tristan to deal with. Dean also knew that he couldn't let Rory get away without him finishing his conquest. It had never happened before and he wasn't going to let it happen now. Dean was still in shock that Rory actually took him back. Rory, the smart, level-headed girl who probably figured out what Dean was up too, actually took him back, and this time he couldn't, he wouldn't mess it up. He would get what he wanted and then move on to the next one. It was a cycle. He decided he didn't want to hurt Rory so he had to go with something simple and easy. Something that would keep her quiet long enough yet it wouldn't have any harmful side effects. Sleeping Pills. They were the perfect answer. All he had to do was give her one pill and she would never know what hit her. He had considered the date-rape drug but in Stars Hollow your not going to find that anywhere. So it was settled. He just pretended he was picking up the prescription drug for his mom and no one thought anything of it. He was nervous he had to admit. He had never done anything like this before. Thankfully, Rory had left the door open, he wouldn't have to greet her immediately. He walked into the kitchen he had just enough time to drop the sleeping pills into a cup of a soda. He almost didn't go through with it. He almost gave her the cup without the drug. But, he didn't. Five minutes later she was passed out on the couch. He had her just where he wanted her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Every time he talked to her, every time he thought about her, his eyes sparkled and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. She had that effect on him. As he was getting ready to leave his house all he could think about was how much he loved this girl and how much he wanted to protect her. It was 4:05. He knew he didn't have to leave for another half hour but he decided if her got there earlier he could stand outside and watch through the window and make sure Dean didn't try anything. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pills were strong. Rory wouldn't wake up for another couple of hours. He kissed her, but her lips didn't respond. He looked at the clock it was 4:10, he had time. She was laying there looking innocent and he couldn't help feeling a little guilty. But, the guilt didn't last very long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tristan got to the house at around 4:50, a little bit earlier than expected. He made sure to be very quiet as he turned off the ignition and carefully shut the car door. He made his way over to the window and peeked inside. He saw no one. He felt his heart beat quicken. Where were they? He decided to make an early entrance…what if Rory couldn't stall him. He opened the door and raced into the living room. He looked over at the couch and his heart stopped. He ran over to her, completely oblivious to the fact that Dean was not there. "Rory, oh my God!" He shouted, not sure whether or not he should call the police or 9-1-1 or Loralei first. His heart was racing, he couldn't breathe, he was dizzy and he needed to know she was okay. Why did he believe this plan would work? Why didn't he get there sooner? She stirred and her hand instinctively reached for his. _

"Rory?" His voice was hopeful.

"Tristan, what happened?" She replied groggily.

_He kissed her forehead. She looked beautiful._

"Rory, I was so worried, I got here and you were spread out on the couch…and I don't know what happened…I think I was too late…I knew this wouldn't have worked…I knew it…and I…"

"And here I thought I was the babbler" she interrupted smiling at him, and wanting very badly for him to kiss her again.

_He smiled at her and relief washed over him. He couldn't possible imagine what he would have done if anything had happened to her. _

"Rory please try and remember what happened." Tristan said. "I need to know if I have to go kill Dean for laying his hands on you." He said with a smirk yet his eyes couldn't have been more serious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 4:48 and Dean walked out of the house feeling content with himself, that is until he saw Tristan's BMW turning down the street. He didn't even want to think of what would happen if Tristan saw him so Dean ran faster than he ever had before. Yet, all the while he couldn't help but think…Why was Tristan on his way to Rory's house and why did he care so much?

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I wasn't sure about it, I was rushing to write it because I've been so busy and haven't been able to update in awhile. For those of you wondering…of course we have not seen the last of Dean but if you are also thinking that I might try and pair Rory and Dean together don't worry I hate Dean and I love Tristan and this is most definitley a Trory! Fun things to come….


End file.
